I found her
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Prince Percy Jackson has set out to find a long lost island. But he fall inlove with the Princess of that Island. And is she the Queen of Greece's long lost daughter? What will Poseidon do about this? Will they ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

It's been weeks, since we first left port. My father ( King Poseidon) was told by his men that a strange Island was found somewhere hidden in the Medditerean. It was a long lost island that used to be in the Ancient Lost Scrolls of Greece. There, it is said to be the most beautiful girl in the world. In the little part of the Ancient Scrolls my father found, said that she was the rightful Queen of Greece. And of course, my Father wants her. But we have sailed for weeks and nothing has been found yet. It's just a big sheet of blue sea.

I was in the Captain's quarters, when my best friend, Grover came to me.

"Prince Percy, we are close to our destination. Do you want us to prepare for leaving?" He asked me.

"Not yet, Grover. First we have to see if this Island is safe. In the Ancient Greek Mythology this Island was well guarded by warriors. And it is said that the trainer of Heroes, Chiron, is in that Island. We have to make sure it's safe for docking."

"Yes, Prince Percy."

"LAND!" i heard Prince Nico call out.

"Let's get going." I told Grover.

We walked over to the edge of the ship to see a beautiful island. It's mountains, looked like if it had been painted by the Angels. The beach glowed a Gray-ish color. And the buildings resembled much of the ones in Greece. There was one big one that caught my eye. It was the Parthenon. But it was newly built. It stood gracefully and proudly in the middle of the huge island. The ancient myths did this island no justice. It was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. Then a centaur came running down the edge of the sand.

"Only three may come down to the island. Any others will be taken prisoner, or thrown in a cage with Princess Annabeth's pet Manticore." Chiron, the old and wise trainer of heroes spoke.

Wow, the princess had a MANTICORE? That's pretty scary.

"Alright, you heard Chiron! Nico, Grover and I shall go down. The rest of you Stay on the ship! Manticores are not fun and games." I said.

Grover threw down the plank and we walked down. The sand of the Island was softer than anything i will ever feel in my entire life. A group of warriors came running to the edge of the boat. They took out their bows and aimed them at the ship. Some took out their swords and looked ready to attack.

"Follow me."Chiron said. We did as we were told. We walked along side, Chiron, through the town, with its Giant White Marble buildings. And toward the shinning Parthenon. As we came close to the Parthenon to guard stopped us.

"We will need all your weapons. They will be given back to you once you exit the Temple. But for now but them in that basket." A guard said, his voice firm and solid.

I put Riptide and my shield in the Basket. Nico put in several knifes, and his sword. Grover put in his knifes.

"Very well, you may go in." The other guard said letting us pass.

We walked up the big white marble steps of the Parthenon and entered a huge throne room. It was entirely decorated of Silver and Gold. It had precious jewels everywhere, and a huge throne at the end of it.

On the throne sat a girl. That looked not a day past her 18. She had long Golden curls that reached up to mid back. She was wearing some sort of Greek Dress, that was white and the edges and belt where pure gold. She had gladiator sandals on that tangled up to her knees, also gold. And a crown, but it wasn't made out of Gold of Silver. It was made out of leaves, and flowers. But what mostly caught my eyes, was her eyes. They were a beautiful yet, scary gray color. It looked as if the gods had taken two little storms and put them in her eyes.

She looked at us, analyzing our every move. Chiron told us to stop about a few feet away from the throne. He went up to the Princess, she smiled.

"Good morning, Chiron." She said. Her voice sounded like bells blowing in the wind. But it was firm at the same time.

"Good morning, my child." He replied.

"To who may i owe this great pleasure to?" She asked me.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Percy from Atlantis. This is my best friend Grover Underwood. And that is Prince Nico of Italy." I introduced. She nodded.

"Grover Underwood? Do you happen to be the grandson of Fernad Underwood?" She asked. **(A.N./ You guys know what I'm talking about,** **right? Grover's Uncle who got killed by Medusa? Yep. Know you know. Did I spell it right? Probably not. But you know what I mean.)**

"Y-yes ma'am." He said shyly.

"He was a great man, I am sorry for you loss." She said sincerely. Grover nodded his head sadly.

"You know, he did leave something here, on Wisdom Island. I'd think you'd really like it." Annabeth said. Grover quickly brighten up.

"Really? What is it? I mean, uh, is that so?"

Annabeth laughed. Her laugh was amazing. I could hear it over and over again, for a thousand times and never get tired of it.

"Malcolm will you mind getting me the Silver Box that's in the locked room?" She asked one her servants, that weirdly looked a lot like her.

"Of course, not Princess. I'll be back momentarily."

"And, you, Nico Di'Angelo son of King Hades. Your sister visited me before she disappeared. We were good friends. And before she left, she told me if i ever saw you to give you this." Annabeth said as she stood up and walked over to Nico. She gave a small box. It was a solid black box, simple enough. As Nico saw it, he gasped.

"I-is this, really hers?" He asked.

"Tell me, Prince of Italy, do you think I'd lie to you about something this serious and important." Annabeth said. Nico looked and stared into Annabeth's eyes.

"No." He said. She handed him the box. He smiled (and Nico NEVER EVER smiles).

Then she turned to me.

"Hmm... Prince Percy Jackson. Son of Sally and Poseidon Jackson. Your mother was a great woman, Percy. I know why you are here. And let me just say that if Sally was alive she'd never let you do this."

There i felt something pop.

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION THE NAME OF MY MOTHER, YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER! SO HOW COULD YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WANTED ME TO DO OR NOT!" I screamed at the Princess. The guards were sure to kill me. When the charged at me, i knew i was going to die. But the Princess stopped them. Then she calmly went back and sat on her throne.

"I knew Sally Jackson more than you could imagine. She used to tell me everything she hated about the actions your Father was doing. How he was taking over cities, how he was starting wars for no apparent reason. I know a lot more than what she ever told you." She spoke in a calm voice. " And that's why she gave me this." Annabeth showed me the amulet.

I quickly recognized the Amulet. It was my mother's favorite. Before she died, she had told me she had given it to her best friend, the one she would tell everything to. The one that she wouldn't name. At that moment i realized everything she had said was true. I wanted to grab the Amulet and run off. But my Mother had given it to her, so it was hers.

"I do not intend on keeping this Amulet, Percy. I want to give it to you. But not without a prize. I want you to leave Wisdom Island. I know Poseidon wants me, for his own self-fish and weird purposes. But i do not plan to go. I do not want my Island started in a war. Choose what you want Percy. To obey your Father or the only thing left of your Mother."

Annabeth's choice was hard. Obey my Father. Or have the only thing left of my beloved Mother...

**So…What did you think? I hope you like it. What's going to be Percy's decision? What does Grover get from his Uncle? What is inside the little black box? What did you think of the story?**

**I am trying to make them talk like how they used to talk, back in those days.**

** Please, Review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Don't you just love it when i update fast? Yeah you do! Anyway, i want to give a Shout Out to:**

**3 words FAB.**

**pomy1594**

**dancedreamlove**

**and**

**KayCee**

**You guys are Awesometacular XD Your Reviews are really impotant to me. And as usual i always give you a Shout Out if you Review my story! Thank you guys, again!**

**( Special thanks to 3 words FAB. for helping spell Ferdinand! :D )**

Percy's POV

_"I do not intend on keeping this Amulet, Percy. I want to give it to you. But not without a prize. I want you to leave Wisdom Island. I know Poseidon wants me, for his own self-fish and weird purposes. But i do not plan to go. I do not want my Island started in a war. Choose what you want Percy. To obey your Father or the only thing left of your Mother." _

_Annabeth's choice was hard. Obey my Father. Or have the only thing left of my beloved Mother..._

I didn't know which one to choose. I missed my mother so much, but my father would kill me if i didn't bring back the Princess. I couldn't take the Amulet, no matter how much i wanted it.

"I will not leave this Island without you, Princess." I replied. Annabeth sighed.

"She told me, this would happen. That you were going to be afraid of you Father, like this. So very well, the Amulet is now mine. And i will still not be going, so you lost twice. Not very wise. But children of Poseidon and Poseidon himself are not known for wisdom." Annabeth said as she gave the Amulet to one of her servants and whispered something to her. She nodded and rushed off.

"Princess, here is the box you wanted." Malcolm walked towards Annabeth.

"Give it to Grover, I'm pretty sure he's bursting from excitement on the inside." She laughed. Malcolm laughed as well.

"Here you go, Grover." He said as he handed the box to Grover.

"T-thank you." Grover said. He opened the box carefully then gasped. Annabeth stood up, in respect of Grover Uncle Ferdinand. Grover ran up to Annabeth and gave her a big bear hug, the guards ran up to Grover but Annabeth stopped them again. She hugged him back.

"Thank you, Annabeth!" He said.

"You are welcome, Grover." Annabeth laughed. He ran back to me, and showed me his Uncle's Reed Pipes.

"These reed pipes are amazing. Just plain amazing!" He said, happily.

"If you want, there is an Oasis outside the palace. You can practice there." Annabeth suggested. Grover nodded, thanked Annabeth and ran out.

Nico looked at the small box in his hands. He opened it and it revealed a ring. It was a silver ring, with black lines that merge into each other. It was very stunning. It also had a little engravement on it. A silent tear rolled down Nico's cheek. He whipped it away too soon for anyone to notice, but i did. Nico looked up at Annabeth.

"Thank you, Princess Annabeth. You have no idea how much this small gift means to me. If i may ask, how did you get it?" Nico said.

"Bianca came here a few months before, her accident. She told me she had a dream of her future. She knew what was going to happen to her, she say the Fates cut her string. But she remained, silent. She gave me that ring, knowing how much it would hurt you of her passing. She made me promise that as soon as I'd see you, that i would give you that present. And i never break a promise."

"Thank you, Princess. Thank you so much!" Nico said.

"She also said something about ' Tell Nico the wearer of the ring may turn and control shadows' those were her exact words."

Nico smiled. "Anywhere dark i can go practice?" He asked.

"The caves of up the mountains are always pitch black. Malcolm could you take him there?"

"Of course, Princess. Nico do you want to go in Pegasus?" Malcolm asked smiling.

"Do i!" Nico said and walked behind Malcolm. They left. There was only Princess Annabeth, Chiron, and I left. I'm not counting the guards. Annabeth looked at me. She smiled.

"Well, I'm going to the Arena. Chiron do you have my knife?" She asked him.

"Annabeth, i already told you, no Princess swords fights-"

"Oh, Chiron! I know, but I'm not regular Princess. Where is it?"

"Annabeth-"

"It's in the Forges i got it." Annabeth said and ran out the Temple. Chiron shook his head.

"Annabeth is so abnormal. She had go to learn more Princess like manners." Chiron grumbled. "Oh, Percy. I'll get Grover and Nico. Are you going back to your ship?"

"No, Chiron. I am not leaving here without Annabeth."

"Well, she's a stubborn one, she is. I don't even try anymore. But i have to say she's the best female warrior I've seen since the Hunters of Artemis."

"Yes, well. I am going to go look for Grover."

"Go ahead."

I walked over to the Oasis. Grover was playing a soft melody, the flowers were blooming. The trees were giving off their Fruit. The grass was greener. The nymphs were dancing. Everything was perfect. Grover looked up and me and stopped playing. The nymphs got sad and left.

"Hi, Percy! What did Annabeth give you?" Grover asked.

"Nothing. I don't want anything that comes from her."

"Why so mean. I think you like her."

"Oh, shut it, Grover."

"Blah-ha-ha. Annabeth and-"

Someone let out a scream. Grover and i grabbed our weapons and ran toward the sound. When we got there, Annabeth had beaten us there. There was a little girl in the sand, and she was bleeding. The little girls long brown hair was put in a braid. She was wearing a white dress, but there was a big red spot on the dress. She was crying.

"Isabelle, who did this to you?" Annabeth asked.

"O-one of the g-guys from that s-ship." Little Isabelle cried.

"Why?"

"I-i don't know. My kite got s-stuck in the sail, i asked if they could t-take it out but he shot an arrow at me and called me 'An idoit child'." She cried harder at that. two warriors came at Annabeth's side.

"Sage, Kelly, please take her down to the infirmary. I'll visit there soon. I have to do something first."

"Yes, Lady Annabeth." They said and picked up the small girl and carried her away. After they were out of sight, Annabeth turned angrily to us.

"I let you dock your boat on my Island. I gave you important gifts that were meant for you, I-i let you explore my Island. But this-this is too much. You have crossed the line. I want you and your boat off of my Island by sun down. Or we will sink your boat and feed you to my pets."

"But Annabeth-" Grover tried.

"No buts. Either you leave or i find that man and have him...I won't even say it." Annabeth stormed out of there. I felt bad. I ran to the ship. Everyone was having a good time, and drinking. I got a table and flipped it over.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO HURT THAT LITTLE GIRL, AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" I screamed.

A young boy came up to me.

"Luke did it." He said. Then ran away.

"LUKE!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Annabeth wants to see you."

"See me?"

"Yep."

**Ooh, Luke is in trouble! Oh snap, what is Annabeth going to do? Feel free to give me ideas for the story! I promise more Percabeth in the next chapter! How about a nice talk in a huge balcony at night? Hmm...**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I am back with a new Chapter for my love for you. All thanks to (drum rolls)**

** TheGreekGoddessofBooks!**

**She gave me this awesome idea for it. So i hope you like the chapter. Also quick Shout Outs to:  
><strong> 

**Kluxi**

**Illiya**

**TheGreekGoddessofBooks**

**pomy1594**

**3 words FAB.**

**dancedreamlove**

**and**

**KayCee**

**for all your awesome reviews! You guys are the best! :D**

I practically dragged Luke to the Temple. But we got stopped by the guards.

"You know the drill. Before entering you must put your weapons in the basket." The guy, who i learned his name was Fernando, told us.

I put in Riptide, my shield, and everything else, i had. And so did Luke. The guard inspected the weapons then looked at us.

"You may go in." Fernando said.

I grabbed Luke by the collar of the shirt and dragged him up the temple steps. When i made it to the throne room, Annabeth and Chiron were talking among themselves. As i walked in with Luke, Annabeth looked at us and sat up straighter. She looked at us, her eyes angry. You could practically see the storms in her eyes.

"May i ask, what are you still doing here?" Annabeth asked us. Luke looked at me weirdly. I guess he's feeling better.

"You said, we had to leave, or you would find whoever injured little Isabelle. Well, i found him." I said as i pushed Luke onto the floor. **( A.N./ I don't want to be mean, and do that to Luke. But he did injure a little girl.)** Annabeth looked like he was ready to rip him to treads. But she took a deep breath.

"Your name?" She asked.

"L-Luke." He looked scared. And he should be.

"Well, Luke. I am not someone you want as your enemy. But it's too late for you. Guards!" Annabeth called out. Four really big, strong guys came and stood Luke up by the arms and hold him down. Annabeth looked at Chiron. Chiron nodded.

"Guards. Take Luke to the cage of the Manticore. "Annabeth said. The guards nodded.

"What? That's not fair! I didn't kill her, i just injured her. She's still alive, right! This is not fair!" Luke screamed as the dragged him out of the Throne room. Annabeth rubbed her temples. Then she looked up at me.

"I guess i have to thank you, Prince Percy. You spared me some time." Annabeth told me.

"Do not thank me, Princess. Just keep it in mind." I smiled. She looked furious again, but she kept it well hidden.

"Annabeth. The Manticore is ready." Malcolm said as he walked in. Annabeth stood up.

"Good. Throw him in. I'm going to go check on Isabelle." Annabeth walked past me, almost bumping into my shoulder, but she didn't. Then she was out of sight. I sighed. Chiron smiled.

"I told you my boy, she's stubborn." He said and exited the Throne room. The guards smiled at me.

"It's true." They said. I smiled.

"I think i can manage her. Don't worry." I told them and walked out.

. . . . .

I was walking through the town. Annabeth was walking about twenty feet away from me, when little kids mobbed her, and dragged her to the Oasis. They say her down on a rock and the little girls started braiding her hair. Annabeth laughed.

"Sing for us, Princess!" The kinds chanted.

"Alright, what song?"

"The Gypsy song!"

Annabeth laughed. "Alright." Then a boy came up and started playing the guitar.

"_**Broke**__** my heart down road...**_

_**Spent the weekend, sewing the pieces back on.**_

_**Crayons and Dolls pass me by...**_

_**Walking gets to boring when you learn how to fly**_

_**Not the homecoming kind**_

_**Take the top off **_

_**who knows what you might find**_

_**Wont confess all my sins**_

_**You can bet I'll try it**_

_**But you can't always win**_

( The kids join in for the chorus )

_**Cause I'm a Gypsy**_

_**Are you coming with me?**_

( Annabeth turned to a little girl and tugged on her dress)

_**I might steal your clothes and wear them is they fit me**_

_**I never made agreements**_

_**Just like a Gypsy**_

_**And i wont back down cause life's already bit me**_

_**And i wont cry **_

_**i'm too young to die**_

_**If you gonna quit me**_

_**Cause im a Gypsy /**_

_**I can't hide what i've done**_

_**Scars remind me, of just how far that i've come**_

_**To whom it may concern**_

( she turned to all the kids, and gave them a serious look)

_**Only run with scissors**_

_**When you want to get hurt**_

( Kids started dancing around Annabeth, singing with her)

_**Cause i'm a Gypsy**_

_**are you coming with me**_

( this time the Little girl tugged on Annabeth's clothes)

_**I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me**_

_**I never made agreements just like a Gypsy **_

_**and i wont back down cause life's already bit me**_

_**And i wont cry **_

_**i'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me**_

_**Cause i'm a Gypsy**_

_**And i say ' Hey you!'**_

_**Your no fool**_

_**if you say ' no'**_

_**Ain't it just the way life goes?**_

_**People fear what they dont know**_

( Kids sing this part)

_Come on for the ride... ( oh yeah!)_

_Come on for the ride ( Oooh...)_

( back to Annabeth)

_**Cause I'm a Gypsy**_

_**are you coming with me?**_

_**I might steal your clothes and wear them if the fit me**_

_**I never made agreements**_

_**just like a Gypsy**_

_**And i wont back down cause life's already bit me**_

_**I wont cry **_

_**im too young to die**_

_**if your gonna quit me**_

_**Cause im a Gypsy.**_" Annabeth sang to the children. They clapped and cheered.

**(A.N./ I made Annabeth sing this because i wanted a Princess who cares about her people. A Princess who spends time with the kids. Get it now? And the song looks fun and stuff.)**

I smiled. I thought it was sweet that Annabeth took the time to have fun with the kids for a while. The guards approached Annabeth and whispered something in her ear. Annabeth turned pale.

"Kids, go to your homes."

"But Princess-"

"Now kids. Go!" Annabeth said.

"Goodbye, Princess Annie!" they all said and ran to their houses.

Annabeth stood up and ran to the Palace. I followed. She ran up the marble steps and into the throne room. Where Chiron was pacing worriedly.

"Tell me that's not true! How could have Luke killed the Manticore? He wasn't supposed to have weapons on him in the Temple!" Annabeth yelled.

"I don't know, Annabeth. It seems that he had it well hidden. He slayed the Manticore, and badly injured the guards. He could be anywhere in the Island by now." Chiron said.

"This, cannot be happening right now. It just can't! Any reports on Isabelle?"

"She's fine. The infirmary has been double guarded. And everyone is on the lookout for him. The gates to the city have been closed and the people from the ship remain on the ship. No one can come in or out of the city."

I entered the room.

"What's wrong? Why is the city on lock down?" i asked pretending i didn't know. Annabeth ran her hand through her beautiful golden hair.

"Luke somehow slayed the Manticore and escaped."

"What?"

Annabeth nodded. All of a sudden Grover and Nico came running in the Throne room.

"What's happening?" Grover asked. I explained the situation to them.

"Well, this is just great! Princess Annabeth. With your permission I'd like to Shadow travel the whole island. See what i can find out, about Luke's where abouts." Nico asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Of course, go on ahead."

Nico thanked her and disappeared. Annabeth sighed and sat on her throne.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

**So what did you think about Chapter 3? **

**Thank you again, TheGreekGoddessofBooks for your help! You're just awesome that way.**

**Also should i make it Luke's POV in the next chapter. SO you can see how he escaped?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I updated already! Don't you just love how fast i update. ( sings) **_**Yeah. I'm pretty Special!**_** XD Jk. But this will be Luke's POV from when Percy tells him that Annabeth wants to see him. Enjoy!**

**Wait... I cant start my story without giving you guys the Shout Out first:**

**KayCee**

**3 words FAB.**

**Darkria008**

**LemonHead54**

**Kluxi**

**TheGreekGoddessofBooks**

**pomy1594**

**dancedreamlove**

**Thank you so much for your Review! You guys are the best! Also thank you for the tips. I love it because then i can make the story more interesting for you. Thanks again! :D**

Luke's POV

I was just enjoying myself with my other ship mates, when _Percy_ came to ruin it.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO HURT THAT LITTLE GIRL, AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Percy screamed.

A little boy walked up to him, said something, then ran away.

"LUKE!" he screamed.

"What?" i screamed. Couldn't he see i was enjoying my free time? Stupid, son of Poseidon.

"Annabeth wants to see you."

"See me?" i asked. Since was does the Hot Princess Annabeth want to see me?

"Yep." Stupid Percy Jackson told me, smiling weirdly. So i thought, what the heck, let's go see the nice Princess.

. . . . .

Percy was basically dragging me by the collar of my shirt. I was a little high, but i still cared. Just wait. When I'm king of this stupid little island, and Greece I'm to take away two things from Percy. His kingdom and Annabeth.

I was enjoying the view, beside the fact that i was BEING DRAGGED! We stopped in front of a big building that looked a lot like the Parthenon.

"You know the drill. Before entering you must put your weapons in the basket." A guy said.

I saw Percy drop his weapons in the basket, all of them. I did the same, except hide a secret blade in my clothes. You can never go anywhere without a weapon. And plus, i would never, ever dream of hurting the Princess. With a weapon.

"You may go in." The guy said.

Percy then grabbed me by the Collar again. I was about to yell to him '_ LET GO, PERCY! I'M NOT A STUPID DOG!"_ But i didn't say anything. We walked into the throne room. The lovely Princess Annabeth was talking to this weird Centaur...guy...horse...thing. As we walked in Annabeth sat up straighter, she looked at us her eyes on me. She looked at me angrily but HEY, it counts as looking.

"May i ask what are you still doing here?" She asked Percy.

Percy, Percy, Percy! Always that idiot.

"You said, we had to leave, or that you would find whoever injured little Isabelle. Well, i found him." Percy said, then rudely threw me on the floor. Injured who? Who the heck was _Little Isabelle_.

"Your name?" She asked me. Finally a question for me.

"L-Luke." i said. I faked being scared. I know how girls like to be in charge. And i find that kind of hot.

"Well, _Luke_. I am not someone you want as an enemy. But it's too late for you. Guards!" she yelled. Guards came out of Hades knows where, and stood me up. And grabbed my arms and didn't let me move.

Princess Annabeth looked at the weird Centaur. He nodded.

"Guards. Take Luke to the cage of the Manticore." She said. The Guards nodded.

_Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Manticore? What the freak!_

"What? That's not fair! I didn't kill her, i just injured her. She's still alive, right! This is not fair!" I screamed and the dragged out of the room.

They dragged me all around the city. And they finally took me to this weird and isolated place. It was in the middle of the jungle. There was a huge cage with a giant Manticore inside it.

_Holy Hades! What the heck is that! I'm going to die. I'm never going to have the Princess. Percy will get her, like he always does. _

As the guards opened the giant metal cage doors, and pushed me in. I felt something metal on my back.

My sword? My sword! Yes. Annabeth will be mine, just wait.

The beast got up and charged at me, but as a son of Hermes, I'm pretty fast. The guards had left, so i took out my Sword. Blackbitter. The manticore used this time to jump on me and i fell to the floor. My back was to the floor and i was facing the manticore. It's nasty saliva fell on my chest. As it opened its giant mouth, i sifted position and drove Blackbitter through it's heart. I screeched in pain, and then turned into golden dust.

I ran to the gate of the cage. Again, I'm a son of Hermes god of thieves. I can get my way through this magical lock. I easily unlocked it and ran out.

"Hey, you!" A guard called out. Two guards came after me.

_I don't have time for this!_

They took out their swords and charged. I blocked one's attack and cut him in the arms, right where the veins should be...

One down one to go.

The other guard gave me more of a challenge. He would fight with perfect slashes and blocks. So with the one chance i got i blocked his sword, took it out of his hands, and hit him in the head with the hilt of my swords.

I ran into the woods. I need a plan. A plan to make Annabeth mine, and a plan to take away everything Percy Jackson has and make it mine...

**What did you think of the Chapter? Is it awesome or lame? The next chapter will be Percy's POV. They will find clues where Luke is. And Nico will show up in that chapter to so don't worry. Nico is okay. Or should he be okay? Should he get lost? IDK.**

**You tell me. **

**Review! :D :) XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Im going to write this Chapter really fast. So i'm sorry i cant do my Shout Outs. But i know you guys reviewed because your awesome like that. Anyway, enjoy... Yes, it's short but it's good. Read away….**

Percy's POV

Everyone in the Island was not happy with Luke. He had caused a locked down, and he was out there somewhere. Nico came back before sunset, with no news of Luke. Right now it was about ten o'clock and night. I was walking around town, making sure everything was safe.

I was so caught up in my thoughts i didn't notice another person coming my way, i bumped into it, and took out Riptide. The other person took out a Celestial Bronze knife. I uncapped Riptide and watched it turn into the beautiful 3 foot long blade. Riptide glowed in the dark and i could see a little detail from the other person. Golden curls. Hmm... Annabeth! I quickly put the sword down.

"I'm sorry Princess; i didn't know it was you." I apologized.

"It is alright. Beautiful sword by the way, Percy."

I looked at the Ball-point pen in my hands.

"Yeah, i guess it is."

Annabeth then suddenly took my hand. I blushed but it was too dark to see, thank gods.

"Come with me, i want to show you something." She said. She lead me through the dark, until we reached a big stairway. She took out her knife and murmured something it Greek. It sounded kind of like this ' Wisdom shines in the dark shadow of the world.' Her dagger began to glow. I looked up at her, surprised. Since when do children of Athena have such Power?

She put it in front of her and the steps began to glow. She realized she was still holding my hand, and let go. I could have sworn i saw a light blush on her cheeks, but then again i could have been imagining it. We walked up the stairs into a very high mountain in the middle of the city. When we reached the top, it was a dead it. I was about to ask why we walked all this way for nothing, when she put her hand on the stone wall.

'Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena.' she whispered. Her voice was firm and sure. The stone wall began to move to the left until there was passage.

"Follow me." she said. I did. We walked through the dark for a few minutes and then she stopped. I bumped into her, and she was going to fall foward, but i grabbed her. When she was standing normally, she turned to me.

"Thank you." She said and continued walking.

At the end of this tunnel was a giant room. It was like, three Parthenon's put together. There was a water fall, and in the right corner was a giant library. Annabeth walked toward the books, and i went toward the waterfall. Naturally.

"Whoa." i said. In the water there were Koi fish. The colors of their scales was amazing. I looked over to the side, and saw Annabeth carrying a huge old book. She placed it on the table and placed her hands on it. She murmured something, but i was too far to hear. Then the book started glowing a light gray color. And so did Annabeth. I was so surprised by what i was seeing i didn't move.

A little bit after the book started glowing, it stopped. Annabeth started crying. I didn't know if it was an effect of the book glowing or whatever, but something inside me told me to go hug her. So i did. She hugged me back strongly and cried harder. After a few minutes she stopped and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I-I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay. What happened." i asked.

She pointed to the book. "That's the book of Knowledge. I saw what Luke was thinking. And it was so horrible. He's plans their-their so-" She couldn't finish she started crying again. I felt anger boil up inside me.

I brought this problem to Annabeth. And i was going to finish it. Whatever Luke was planning, i will stop it. No matter what. I hugged Annabeth again. Loving how my arms feel when their wrapped around her. I whispered calmly things in her ear. I ran my hand through her hair.

"_I'll protect you, Annabeth. I promise. Luke won't win. We will._" I whispered in her ear.

**There you go! I updated so many times i don't even know what chapter this is! :D**

**Review! More updates tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! I am so sorry i haven't updated! (Hides behind a wall) Don't hate me. My brother took my laptop by accident when he went to New York, he came back today and i started writing as soon as he walked through the door. I promise to update very soon, as i am used to. So keep an eye out for my next updates, and stories.**

Percy's POV

It's been two weeks since Annabeth took me to that cave. And two weeks since the Book of Knowledge told her Luke's horrible plans. She never did tell me, but after that, she's been more Brave and more determined to stop Luke. If only i knew his plans...

"Yo, Percy!" Grover yelled as he ran towards me.

"What is it, Grover?" I was kind of annoyed. I was going to visit Annabeth.

"We found a note! Luke was in the city last night, and left a note at the palace. Princess Annabeth wants to see you, now!" He said. I took off running. As i got to the palace, the guard who asks you to put your weapon in a basket didn't say anything to me. Yeah, that's right, I'm pretty special! When i got to the Throne room, Annabeth looked worried, and Chiron was telling her comforting things, but they weren't working.

"Percy, my boy. You got here fast." Chiron stated. I blushed.

"Yes, Grover told me about the note, it sounded kind of urgent. So i ran..." I looked down, and when i looked back up Annabeth and Chiron were smiling. Annabeth was probably smiling at my craziness. And Chiron was smiling because he knew that story was a fake.

"Chiron can you please give him the note." Annabeth asked.

"Oh course, my dear." he said, and trotted (yes, trotted. He's a centaur) over to me. He handed me a piece of paper folded up neatly, and with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Thank you, Chiron." I said as i opened the note.

_Dear, sweet Princess Annabeth._

_ You sleep so calmly like an Angel. And yes, i watched you sleep, thank the gods i wasn't tempted to... Never mind. I just want you to know that i will have you. You will be my future wife so get used to the idea. And that stupid Prince Perseus can't stop destiny. I will have everything he has, Plus Wisdom Island, Plus Greece. That idiot Percy won't be able to safe you, or help you in anyway. I just wanted to give you a heads up. All this will be happening soon._

_- Your future husband, Luke._

When i finished reading the note, i was shaking with anger. Annabeth looked at me worried, and so did Chiron.

_HE WATCHED ANNABETH SLEEP? What a sick-! You know what; I'm not even going to say it! _

I had always known Luke was jealous of me, but he is messing with the one thing i most care about... Annabeth. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Annabeth.

"Don't worry. I have contacted my Mother; she will be here sometime in the afternoon. She is known for her wisdom in war, so we can be calm for a bit."

"Annabeth did you read the note? How could you be so calm?" I accidently yelled at her. She looked at the floor.

"I'm not calm. I'm deadly scared. I'm creeped out that he watched me in his sleep. And he said he was going to hurt you. My people are terrified. But i have to remain calm, so they can remain calm. So they can feel safe, i love everyone that lives here, and i hate seeing them this scared. I will do anything to protect them. Won't you?" She asked me.

"I'd do anything to protect you." I said. It just kind of slipped out. She had her back facing Chiron, and she smiled a bit. I blushed.

"I mean... I-i m-meant to say w-was that i-"

"I know what you were trying to say. Don't worry." She said, as she walked back to her silver throne. She sat down and sighed.

"I wished there was something else i could do..."

"You've done all you could possibly do, Annabeth. You even went to scout the streets in the night when i told you not too." Chiron said. Annabeth looked at him guilty. I could tell that they had a strong bond. A strong Father/Daughter relationship, since Annabeth was never raised with her parents.

"I'm sorry, Chiron. But what was i supposed to do?"

"Stay in your room. The guards didn't even notice you were gone, because you jumped out the window. And don't think i didn't notice. You grabbed a towel and then put it on a tree branch and slide down. How did you even come up with that?"

Annabeth blushed. I laughed; then she glared at me.

"Oh, shut it Percy! I'm a daughter of Athena! War and Battle strategies run through my veins! I'm not just going to sit here, and let a random stranger bring terror to my people! If there something i can do to help, or stop this madness, I'll do it." Then she stood up and stormed out. I immediately felt bad, and i could tell Chiron did too.

"Annabeth, wait!" I called after her.

But she didn't stop; I ran up to her and grabbed her hand. I felt something medal under my hand, but then i remember Annabeth had an arm cuff on her arm.

"What, Percy?" She said. One of the things i loved about her was that she didn't call me 'Prince Percy', just 'Percy'.

"I'm sorry; i-i wasn't thinking when i spoke. I'm sorry." I said.

"I understand, Percy. It's just...I don't think that other people understand how much i want to protect my Island. And how much i love my kingdom. I would do anything for it." She said looking at me in the eyes. I was about to answer when a guard came running toward Annabeth.

"Princess Annabeth, your Mother has arrived." he said.

"Thank you, Mark. You may go now." She smiled at him. He nodded and left. I was surprised on how she knew the name of every guard. They all looked the same to me.

"Well, Percy. Time to go see my Mother." She said and began walking toward the city gates. I followed.

**I hope you guys can forgive me! I will update very soon. There should be a new chapter by tomorrow! XD**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Well when i updated 'She's Mine', most of you said i should update 'I found her', so i did. :D**

**Hope you like it, and don't forget to Review!**

_( In the last chapter...)_

_"Princess Annabeth, your Mother has arrived." he said._

_"Thank you, Mark. You may go now." She smiled at him. He nodded and left. I was surprised on how she knew the name of every guard. They all looked the same to me._

_"Well, Percy. Time to go see my Mother." She said and began walking toward the city gates. I followed._

Chapter 7

I followed Annabeth to Wisdom Island's golden gates. When we reached it, the guards looked at Annabeth as if asking for permission to open the gate, Annabeth nodded. The opened the huge gates, to reveal a beautiful boat. On the side it said 'North Star'. Then the people started to come out. A woman led them to the gates. She had long brown hair that was pulled back by a beautiful golden crown. She was wearing a white Greek style dress, and golden gladiator sandals. She had Annabeth's gray eyes, but they didn't look stormy like Annabeth's eyes. They looked old, and wise.

Behind her, solders came walking in a perfect line. They all had bronze armor that shined in the sunlight. They were all wearing the same battle gear, and all marched perfectly the same. They were all really strong, and looked ready for battle.

I was kind of...intimidated. They had just arrived and made such a big impression. I looked over at Annabeth, expecting her to be smiling, but she wasn't. She had no emotion in her expression. She was serious, so i guessed i should be that way too.

"Annabeth..." Queen Athena said, when she finally reached us.

"Queen Athena..." Annabeth said. I was shocked; she didn't call her 'Mother'. Athena looked kind of surprised, for maybe half a second, then she returned to her regular serious expression.

"I am very disappointed in you, Annabeth. You were told not to let in strangers into Wisdom Island. And for your disobedience, look what has happened." Queen Athena said. I was mad, but i didn't show it. How could she be so harsh with her daughter that she hasn't seen in...forever.

"Well, Queen Athena, what did you expect? You have a child then leave her stranded on a lost island for seventeen years. Every visitor i can get, i welcome with open arms. My heart isn't that cold." Annabeth replied. Now, Athena seemed very surprised by her answer. I restrained back the feeling of saying '_Hahaha, nice one Annabeth!_'.

"Do you want me help or not?" Athena said.

"I do not want your help, i need it. Bring your army into town. The villagers have given up some of their homes so that your solder could stay there. Steven, Mark, please lead them to their houses." Annabeth said. Steven and Mark nodded and started walking towards town, the men followed them. As soon as they were gone, Annabeth turned to her Mother.

"Come on, we better get in. I don't want to give Luke any chances." She said.

We followed her to the temple.

We walked in silence to the Palace. When we got there, Annabeth sat on her throne and Athena and I sat in other seats, but we were very far apart. Chiron walked in and bowed.

"Princess Annabeth, Queen Athena, Prince Percy." He said.

"Chiron! How many times do i have to tell you, you don't have to bow. There is no need." Annabeth said. He smiled and trotted to Annabeth's side.

"I'm sorry, my dear. Hello, Queen Athena." Chiron said.

"Chiron. You did a good job raising Annabeth." Athena commented.

"Well, i see her as my Daughter." And from there they kept talking.

I was surprised by how quiet i was being. I didn't know what to say, because I'm pretty sure Athena doesn't know Luke was on my ship. Because if she did, i won't be here.

"Princess Annabeth! Princess Annabeth!" A guard said as he ran into the temple. Annabeth stood up, alarmed.

"What is it, Eric?" Annabeth said. Again, surprised she knew every one of her guards.

"Luke. He's on the other side of the North Gates, he wants to talk to you. He has three Hydra's with him!" Eric said.

Annabeth grabbed something (i didn't see what it was) and ran out the door with Eric.

"Annabeth!" Chiron called after her. He ran out. I was going to run after them, but Athena had other plans...

"Prince Percy, why did you come to Wisdom Island?" She asked.

"My Father sent me here, he wanted to talk to Annabeth."

"Princess Annabeth," She corrected, "And she has no business, what so ever, with Atlantis. She will not be leaving Wisdom Island."

"Why? Why can't she leave?" I demanded.

"Annabeth will cause a bigger war than Helen did. My rules were that no one would be able to enter the island, and that no one would find it. But Annabeth broke those rules, and now look. If Luke gets ahold of Annabeth, he will have Wisdom Island, Greece, and your precious Atlantis. The world would start in a huge war, because if Luke has Annabeth, then they will want her too. This is all your fault!"

She was right. The Queen of Greece, known for her wisdom, was right once again. I came here, and i gave Annabeth all these problems. I put Annabeth in danger. I mean, every time i see her, she looks more gorgeous than the last time. I have to hold myself down, every time I'm with her, because i just want to kiss her. I felt so bad, i felt so useless...

"This is my fault," I said softly," But i will make this right. I'll do anything for Annabeth's safety. I swear."

That was the last thing i said before running out of the Temple.

When i arrived at the North Gates, i stopped dead in my tracks. There were injured people on the floor, crying out for help. Houses were being burned down. Annabeth and the other warriors were fighting the Hydras. I looked around, and i saw Luke standing on the other side. Just laughing.

"You should give up! You won't win, Annabeth! Let's just make this easier. Marry me, and all this suffering and fear will stop!" Luke yelled from the other side of the wall.

"I will NEVER MARRY YOU! Get that into your insignificant mind! You won't win!" Annabeth yelled as she was fighting. I took out Riptide and ran to her side. I started fighting the Hydra and some people were taking out their bows and arrows and shooting the monster. What surprised me, was that the tip of the arrows were greek fire. So the Hydras soon turned to golden dust.

I looked over at Luke who was deadly mad. Annabeth had cuts on her hand and legs. Her hair was all messed up and blowing in the wind. But she looked beautiful.

"FINE! YOU WON THIS TIME, BUT YOU WON'T WIN THE NEXT!" Luke said, but before walking away, he turned around and winked at Annabeth.

"You will be mine soon." He said and then disappeared.

I looked over at Annabeth to see her face. Her expression full of disgust, and anger. I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at me, she placed her hand on top of mine, and gave me a small smile. Then left to go help the injured villagers. I sighed. And went to help me.

It was mid-night. And i couldn't sleep. All that happened today was playing over and over in my head. Athena coming onto the island with her solders. Athena yelling at me, for causing this. Luke's attack on the city. Annabeth's small smile.

I got up and walked to the Royal Gardens. White flowers glowed in the moonlight. The water, from the fountain, had small fish swimming in circles. I sat down on a rock, and looked around. I thought, i was alone until i saw a familiar grey-eyed girl. She has her back towards me, and she was wearing a short blue (Greek styled) dress, and short brown gladiator sandals. She had bandages wrapped around her arms, and her left leg. Probably the cuts she got from fighting the Hydras. I walked, quietly, behind her and tapped her shoulder. She got out her knife and turned around, pointing the knife at my neck, but placed in back in its place when she saw in was me.

"Percy, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I can't sleep, you?"

"The same. Percy can i tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm scared." She said. Again i stood there in shock.

When you think about Annabeth, you think about a fearless warrior. You think about a wise and strong Princess. You think about someone who will face anything, and not be scared. But know i was hearing this, i was shocked. A small tear ran down her cheek.

"I was thinking about giving myself to him. To stop all this. And it's scary, because i would never think that." Annabeth said. I sat down next to her, and hugged her.

"Annabeth, never think that. We will get through this. After the storm comes a rainbow, remember?" I said.

"Yes, i know. Can i ask you something?" She said, pulling away.

"Sure, shoot."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why do you care so much? You could just get up, and leave this whole mess behind. Yet, you stay. Why?"

I felt a wave of courage hit me.

"Can i show you?" I asked. She looked confused, but reluctantly nodded.

I stepped closer to her, and put my hand on her cheek. I leaned in, and before she could react, i kissed her. It wasn't long before i felt her kiss back. My heart was doing jumping jacks now. She kissed me back! That means she likes me back!

After a few more seconds, we pulled away. She looked into my eyes, and i looked into her stormy grey ones. I smiled, and she smiled back.

We stayed like that for a while, but then a rustling in the bushes was heard...

****

**Hey! So did you like it?**

**I hope you did, I made it kind of long to make up for all the time I didn't update. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**

**(Also keep an eye out for 'My Love for you'!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I know i said i was updating 'My love for you' next, but I'm brainstorming ideas on what else to do for that story, but i will update soon.**

**So Enjoy chapter 8**

**Review! **

**XD**

_~In the last chapter...~_

_After a few more seconds, we pulled away. She looked into my eyes, and i looked into her stormy grey ones. I smiled, and she smiled back._

_We stayed like that for a while, but then a rustling in the bushes was heard..._

Chapter 8 (Percy's POV)

I was getting kind of tired of this. This is a small Island, so i expected to have more privacy, but i guess not. I took a few steps back to see who was the person to interrupt our little 'moment'. Grover came out from behind the bush and went up to Annabeth.

"Princess, another ship has docked!" He said. Annabeth looked surprised and confused.

"I wasn't expecting a another ship?"

"It's a Spanish ship." Grover said. Annabeth stood up, i was looking at her confused, because her expression went from confused to excited.

"The Spanish are here? Let them in!" Annabeth said excitedly. I felt something in the pit of my stomach... Anger? No. Happy? Nope. Jealosy. Bingo.

**(o.O) (o.O) (o.O) (O.o) (O.o) (^.^) (^o^) (^.^) (^o^) (o.O) (O.O) **

As we were walking towards the Golden Gates (again)... I couldn't help but feel anger boil inside me.

1.) Annabeth and I had just kissed! How could she get excited over some Spanish guy? Or was she just doing that so Grover didn't ask questions?

2.) I know a few guys from Spain. And they are so...I don't know how to explain it. Girls always think they're so Romantic, becuase they speak Spanish, and always kisses the girls hand, and because of their accents...Etc. Annabeth won't be like that...right?

All these things raced through my head as the gates opened. A guy was standing on the other side. He had a good tan, and mussles. He had dark brown hair and eyes, as soon as he saw Annabeth he flashed her a blinding smile. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to mind. His clothes were Red, Black, and Gold. He had a sword hanging from his side, and boot that reached his knees.

He walked up to Annabeth with his arms opened.

"Princessa Annabeth, bella como siempre!" He said. **( Means: Princess Annabeth, beautiful as always.)**

"Gracias, Diego! No te ves tan mal, tanpoco." She said, as he stopped a few feet away from her. **(Means: Thank you, Diego! You don't look to bad yourself.)**

He got down on a knee and kissed Annabeth's hand. Fire burned inside me.

_WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU! THEY ALWAYS DO THE SAME THING!_

Annabeth blushed, which made me madder. I just wanted to go up to him and say a few choice words...

"Bueno, Princessa. You might be wondering why i am here?" He said walking around, and when he talked he gestured with his hands.

"Actually i was." She replied.

"I heard about your...um...problem, y tienia que venir a ayudarte." He said finishing the sentence in spanish. **(Means: And i had to come and help you.)**

"Thank you, Diego. I appreciate it, you are always welcome here." Annabeth said. Diego smiled, and then he looked at me, saw me glaring and grinned.

"And who may this be?" Diego asked. Annabeth turned to me, as if just remembering i was standing there.

"Oh, Prince Percy this is Prince Diego Sanchez from Spain. Diego, this is Prince Percy Jackson of Atlantis." Annabeth introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Percy." He said extanding his hand. I nodded and didn't shake hands with him. He awkwardly dropped his hand and turned towards Annabeth.

"Voy a buscar mis hombres, vengo ahora." He said, and Annabeth nodded. He walked back to the ship. **(Means: I'm going to go get my men, i'll be right back.)**

As we walked away, Annabeth turned to me. She her eyes were cloudy and her eyebrows were scurnched up together. Uh, oh...she's mad.

"Percy! Why didn't you shake his hand? What is going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually, Annabeth, the question is 'What's going on with you?' We just kissed, and you act like it never happened. Then, comes and you just drool all over him. You almost never blush! But this guy," I said pointing to Diego who was still walking towards his ship, "comes along, and you turn all red!"

Annabeth seemed surprised by my out burst.

"Percy...Look, Diego is just a friend. It's their tradition to do things like kiss your hand, and stuff. You shouldn't be jealous of him! He came here to help with the little problem i am facing right now! We need all the help we can get, fighting Luke wont be easy! So be nice!"

"Of course. Yell at me! I bet you won't do that to _Diego_!"

"Percy if you are not going to help just go!" She said.

"Fine! I will. Enjoy Diego!" I said and stormed away.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Fine! I will, enjoy Diego!" Percy yelled before storming away.

I couldn't believe him! Why was he being so jealous? Was i really drooling over Diego? I stayed thinking deeply for a while as Diego walked back with hundreds of very nice looking men (I'm using the word 'nice', but you know what i mean). I lead them to the palace since it was the only space left on the Island for them to stay. I ordered for more houses to be built.

All this time i couldn't take my mind of Percy. I tried to think of something else, but i would always wonder back to Percy. Why was he doing this to me? Yes, i just kissed him, but i was only acting like this so people didn't notice. I mean, can you imagine, me with the Prince of Atlantis? The country that my home country is at war with. I got taken out of my trance by the sound of small footsteps behind me. I turned to see Nico walking towards me. He sat down in the rock next to me and sighed.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi, Nico. What brings you here?" I asked.

"I haven't seen Percy since this morning. I got worried, so i came to ask you." He said. The sun was setting, and Percy still hadn't showed up, strange... I looked over at Nico, his black hair moving in the wind. He was looking at me, with his mid-night black eyes.

"I haven't seen him since..."

"Since Diego came?" He asked, i nodded. "I guessed it. You see, every girlfriend Percy has ever had, they have left him for someone else. It's sad, and so when Diego came he thinks you will leave him for Diego."

I nodded in understandment. I stood up and Nico micmiced my movement. I hugged him, and he seemed surprised but then he hugged back.

"Thank you, Nico." I said.

"You're welcome. Go find him, Princess." He said, with a small smile. Then he disappered into the shadows.

I ran to the one place i knew he'd be.

**(o.O) (o.O) (o.O) (O.o) (O.o) (^.^) (^o^) (^.^) (^o^) (o.O) (O.O) **

I made it to the beach by dark. The moon was shining over the sea, giving it a beautiful white glow. I looked around to see a familiar black-haired boy sitting on a large rock, overlooking the ocean. I climbed up the rock, quitely and sat down next to him. He didn't turned to look at me, since he probably knew i would come sooner or later.

"Percy?" I said. He still didn't look at me.

"Percy, i'm sorry. I should of acted differently. Please, forgive me?" I tried again, still nothing. I sighed and looked back out to the ocean. Soft waves hit the shore, then rolled back out. I waited a few minutes and Percy still didn't move. I began to get up, but a strong hand stopped me. I turned to look at the boy with sea-green eyes, his eyes were sad and tired.

"Annabeth, how do you feel about me?" He asked me.

I sat back down and thought for a secound.

"Well, i feel... i don't know how to explain it."

"Try."

Wow, someone's persistant...

"I..." I didn't find another way to explain it then by giving him a kiss. Which is what i did. He seemed surprised at first, but he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my and pulled me toward him. He sat me on his lap and i wrapped my legs around him. We kissed for about ten minutes.

"Percy, we have to go." I said in between kisses.

"Do~kiss~ we~kiss~ have to? ~kiss~"

"Yes." I said, as i unwrapped my legs around him and stood up.

"Fine." He told me standing up. We climbed back down from the rock and we began to walk back. But suddenly i was up in the air. Percy had thrown me over his shoulder.

"Percy! Put me down!"

"No, you owe me. You made me feel bad!"

"I said i was sorry! Put me down!"

"No."

"I am the princess of this Island and i command you to put me DOWN!"

"Don't play that card with me, Annabeth. It dosen't work."

"I will feed you to my manticore!"

"Luke killed them."

I shivered the the mention of 'Luke'.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"They reformed about a week ago. I will feed you to them!"

He laughed, and put me down. But when i thought everything was fine, some evil laughter was heard. Percy grabbed my hand.

"Who's there?" Percy yelled.

"You know who it is..."

Luke.

**Yay! How was chapter 8!**

**Yes, i know Annabeth was kind of confused here. And Percy was untra jealous. What will Luke do? Will he kidnap Annabeth? Will he hurt Percy? Will Percy give his life to save Annabeth?**

**IDK, you will just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, my fellow readers! What's up? Today, I just want to update as many stories as possible. I just updated 'my love for you'! So now I am updating, this one!**

**A lot of things are going to be happening, so read and find out!**

**Chapter 9**

Percy's POV

Luke. He was standing in front of us, wearing a stupid smirk. I just wanted to go up there and wipe it of his face. But I couldn't, I had Annabeth to think about. He just stood there, looking at Annabeth, in a way that made me sick. I got her hand and pulled her behind me, he wasn't touching her. Not while I'm still alive.

"What do you want, Luke?" I said.

He just stood there, and pointed to Annabeth.

"To bad, you can't have her." I said.

Luke, laughed.

"Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy… You haven't realized how powerful I've become. You had everything. A father, a kingdom, money. Everything you have ever wanted has been given to you on a silver platter. Well guess what, that ends now. You can have everything you want…except Annabeth." Luke growled.

"**She's mine**, Luke. I love her, and she loves me. And I know by a fact, she will never love you." I said in an angry tone.

**(A.N./ Ha, I used the name of one of my stories. ^_^)**

_Grover! Grover can you hear me? Send a Pegasus to this location, hurry!_ I told Grover through our empathy link.

"And that's where you are wrong, Perseus Jackson," He said, and I flinched when he said my full name, "Annabeth will be the one thing you wont get. She will be mine!"

_**Black Jack is going over there to you Percy!**_ Grover replied.

"Over my dead body!" I growled.

"That can be arranged." Luke smiled evilly. Then a huge Phoenix came out of nowhere, and flew towards me. It's talons aimed for my chest. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran.

I know, I know. Really brave there, Percy! Running away from the enemy, what has happened to you?

Well, I do what my gut tells me to do. And right now, my instinct said 'run'. I felt Annabeth move against my hold of her wrist. I turned around to see she was aiming one of her daggers at the bird. When she threw the dagger it hit the bird straight in the heart. It fell to the ground, but we didn't stop running.

"Percy, turn here!" Annabeth said. And so I did. We came out of the woods and into a path.

"If we follow this path, we will make it to the Southern Gate." Annabeth said, as we ran full speed down the path.

"How much longer until we make it to the gate?" I asked.

"Not much longer we just have to keep goin-"But Annabeth stopped running. I looked at her to see why, and I saw she was looking straight ahead with a terrified expression on her face. When I turned back around I saw why she was scared. Achene, stood in front of us, smirking at Annabeth's expression.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Princess Annabeth, of Wisdom Island. Long time, no see, huh?" She mocked.

"P-p-percy we have to get out of here. The Gate is just up ahead." Annabeth whispered.

I took out Riptide and was about to attack but then I started thinking…

_Isn't this what Luke wants? For me to go fight off the monster, then give him a chance to take Annabeth. No way is that ever going to happen._

I stood by Annabeth and waited for Achene to do something, she just stood there. With spiders crawling up and down her arms and legs, it was disgusting. Suddenly, two wolf spiders and three tarantulas came out from the bushes.

"That's impossible. Wisdom Island doesn't have spiders." Annabeth whispered. I could tell she was scared, I hated seeing her like this. She was supposed to be the stubborn, determined, strong, brave, courageous Princess who didn't let anyone stand in her way.

"That's what you thought, Daughter of Athena." Achene smiled.

_GROVER! Where is the Pegasus?_

_**It's coming! Jeez, give it time.**_

_I don't have time!_

_**One minute!**_

Oh, Grover…

The spiders jumped at Annabeth, and as a daughter of Athena, her battle skills kicked in and she killed the three tarantulas. I took care of the wolf spiders. Then I thought 'Wow, this is all Achene can do? Ha.' And that's when things started to go bad. Spiders came in from all sides, little ones, big ones, think of all the types of spiders you know, then multiply that by 100. The whole ground was being covered with arachnids. Then a black Pegasus, swooped down from the sky and landed in front of us.

"Get on, Annabeth." I told her, and she mounted the horse. I climbed up behind her and the horse shot up, to the sky. I took one of Annabeth's daggers from her shoulder bag and threw it at Achene. I think Apollo or Artemis had been watching because the dagger hit its target and Achene turned into a pile of golden dust. I usually stink at archery. So I was pretty proud of myself, but I was no time to show it.

As we were flying a black arrow almost hit my head. If it wasn't for Annabeth you yelled 'Percy!' I would have been killed. The kingdom wasn't that far away, you could make out the mighty white columns of the Temple's (or Palace's) walls. I looked down to see Luke riding a horse, right below us. The Black Pegasus (whose name I learned was Mystery) dodged the arrows with ease. I was glad Annabeth's animals were so wise and clever because if not….

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When we made it to the palace, everyone was worried. And the first ones to greet us was _Diego_…

"Oh, it is so good that you are back. _Reyna_ Athena has been very worried about you, _Princessa_." Diego said. **(Meaning: Reyna= Queen. Princessa= Princess.)**

"Yes, I can imagine. Will you please tell her I'm back. It's really late and I want to get some rest." Annabeth said.

**(A.N./ In the last chapter it was night time.)**

"Si, Princess. I will tell her." Diego said, before giving her a blinding smile, then walking away. I glared at him as he walked away. I mean, was I that invisible! I am standing right here!

Annabeth turned to me, and immediately stopped glaring.

"I'm going to go. See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, see you then." I said, before leaning down and giving her a short, sweet kiss goodnight. She smiled and pulled me down for one last kiss. Then she walked away. I smiled.

_She's mine. And she always will be. Because __I Found Her_….

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I had to write this really fast because I am doing a project for Science, and my mom said I have to do that first. But I told her I needed to look something up so I wrote this really fast. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**It would make me happy :D**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my fellow fanfiction readers! So in my story 'From the past' I told you guys to vote and some of you voted this one. So I updated! I am so sorry if it's short. But I had homework to do, so I was typing and doing homework.**

Annabeth's POV

After I said goodbye to Percy, I walked to my room. As I was walking to the huge hallways of the palace, I heard noises coming from behind me. But I didn't get worried, it might have been a guard, or some of the townspeople (yes, I allow them in the palace. But out of respect they barely come). The palace hallways had no walls, so I could look down at the city. The white marble buildings stood up and proud. The people's house's decorated a section of the kingdom.

I smiled. I loved my kingdom so much… Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, but I saw nothing. The fire lit up the hallway, and nothing was there. I heard an Owl hoot in the distance, and I immediately felt a bit safer, having my Mother's sacred animal around. I couldn't help but think it was Luke following me. I know it was possible, but then how would he was gotten into the kingdom?

As I continued walking, I kept having that feeling you get when someone's watching you. I couldn't help but miss Percy. He wound never let anything hurt me, would he? I felt my knife hit my hip as I walked and I felt better.

"Annabeth!" Someone called out.

I quickly turned around to come face-to-face with a Hell Hound.

_Hell Hounds are not able to enter Wisdom Island!_ I thought, _someone must have summoned it._

I quickly took out my knife, and began to fight with the monster. As I was fighting I managed to kill it, but it soon came back. But this time it wasn't one hell hound, there was two. I sighed in frustration, then began to fight again. Suddenly a pitch black sword came out of now where and destroyed the hell hounds, and before they reformed the sword did a weird thing and sucked all the golden dust. Probably sending them to the underworld. I looked up to see who was my hero when I saw…Nico.

"You have to be more careful, Princess." He said with a smirk forming.

"When am I ever not-careful?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Well, let's see…That time you sneaked out your window to go help look out, that night. I still don't know how you did it, considering your room is on the 4th floor of the castle."

"Well, that's for me to know, and for you to try to figure out." I joked.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. I laughed a little, then I saw a figure walking towards us. I took out my knife and Nico noticed and he drew his sword.

Then as the figure moved closer, I saw some familiar green eyes, then quickly lowered my knife. Nico saw it was Percy, and put his sword back into it's place.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, as he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. We were just talking. Isn't that right, Annabeth?" Nico said as he looked at me.

"R-right, nothing's wrong, Percy." I said. I kind of stuttered, which I hated myself a little bit for. I mean, try to think straight when you have two guys looking at you, and they aren't bad looking.

"See? Were all right…I'll just get going." Nico said, uncomfortably as he walked away. "Good night, Annabeth." He said as he continued his way down the hall.

"Night, Nico." I called after him.

After Nico was far from sight, I noticed Percy glaring at the spot Nico was standing at. I looked at him questionably, then he came up to me.

"What was going on here, Annabeth. And tell me the truth." Percy said, his voice was normal with a tiny bit of anger in it.

"A hell hound attacked me, and Nico helped. Nothing happened Percy. Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"Annabeth, look I'm just confused. We kissed, a couple of times, but yet, we aren't officially dating of anything. Then this, Spanish boy comes and all of a sudden you are all happy. Now, I find you talking to Nico, and he's calling you 'Annabeth'. Everyone else, calls you Princess. Except for me, of course." Percy said.

I kind of smiled, listening to him rant on about how jealous he was. I stepped forward and shut him up with another kiss.

"Percy, I know. I am so sorry. I only got excited because Diego was one of the first people to have visit me, he is nothing more than a childhood friend. Nico, just helped me fight this hell hound that kept reforming. Then he said something funny and I laughed. Nothing's going on." I told Percy.

He seemed a little calmer, then he wrapped his arms around my waist, and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I just…I love you so much. I don't want anything to happen to you, or to hurt you, and I definitely don't want to lose you. Forgive me?" He asked.

"Of course, I forgive you. But it's really late, I should probably get going." I said as I looked at the moon.

"Okay, but I'm going to walk you to your room." Percy said.

"Percy-"

"I am walking you to your room. Come on." He said and we walked together to my room.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The next morning I woke up, and did my regular morning routine. Wake up, brush my teeth, take a quick shower, get dressed, put on my crown (I have to wear it, since my Mother is here). I walked toward the throne room to see that everyone was there waiting for me. My Mother, Percy, Nico, Chiron, Diego, my half-brother Malcolm were there. They all looked at me as I entered the room, and I awkwardly sat down on my throne.

As I sat down my Mother began to speak.

"Well, as you all know there was an incident involving a Hell Hound last night. When I created Wisdom Island, I had made impossible for any monster to enter the island, unless someone summoned it. Someone must have summoned that Hell Hound to hurt my daughter, and if it wasn't for the help of Prince Nico, who knows what would of happened." Queen Athena said.

"Queen Athena is right, we need to be more careful and we have to get rid of Luke, as soon as possible. Last night, there was not only an attack here in the castle, but also there was an attack in town. A row of houses were set on fire by two hydras. Luckily, Diego's soldiers were not asleep yet, and they slayed the monsters. Thank you, Diego." Chiron said.

"Anytime." Diego said, with an adorable accent.

Percy looked at me, and I looked back. I was trying to tell him that 'he shouldn't be jealous' with my look. I think he got it, when he smiled at me.

We all began talking about different strategies, to be prepared and see how to take down Luke. When we heard a horrible screech, that filled the whole palace.

**Again with the cliff hangers. Sorry guys! I hope you guys liked it, I haven't done my homework yet, so I have to get to that.**

**I will update soon!**

**I will update 'My love for you', tomorrow. So keep an eye out for that.**

**Plz REVIEW!**

**Your reviews mean the world to me.**

**-ChildOfWisdom**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my amazing readers who I LOVE! I am sooo sorry! But I am having internet problems, so I might be able to update in a while. But I will try everything in my power to update each and every one of my stories!**

Annabeth's POV

A horrible screech filled the room. Everyone froze, either they were shocked or scared. But I stood up, grabbed my knife and ran out the temple. I headed up to the balcony to see what had made that horrible noise. When I got to the top, my heart dropped. Luke was on a dragon, and the dragon was setting all the houses, building, everything it could find on fire. I heard screams of the people who lived there, my people. Tears rolled down my cheek.

How could I let this happen? My people are afraid. Do something about it.

"LUKE!" I yelled. But my voice sounded like thunder. Even the dragon stopped what it was doing to look at me.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled, and as I did I heard a clap of thunder in the distance.

Luke smirked and flew closer to me.

"I want you, Princess Annabeth. But if I can't have you, I am willing to make a deal." By the time Luke finished, I had Percy, Nico, Diego, and everyone else that was in the Temple by my side.

"And what would that deal be?" Nico asked.

"Well, I want Percy to leave Wisdom Island…Forever. If he leaves, I will also leave. If I can't have Annabeth, I don't want Percy to have her. I'll leave you and your Island alone, if Prince Perseus Jackson of the Kingdom of Atlantis leaves forever." Luke said.

"How will we know that you will keep your promise?" Queen Athena said.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will leave Wisdom Island forever, if Percy Jackson leaves." Luke said, and then a huge clap of thunder was heard in the distance, followed by lightning.

I looked at Percy, and found him looking back at me. I think I was crying because he came over to me and whipped my tears away. Then he walked up to the edge of the balcony and looked at Luke straight in the eye.

"I will leave Wisdom Island, at sun rise tomorrow. You better keep your promise." Percy growled.

"Good, good. I was getting tired of waiting anyway. See you tomorrow in the North Gates." Luke said then he flew away in his olive green dragon.

Percy turned to me, and then he left without saying a word. When he was out of sight, I started crying. I didn't want him to leave! We could have figure out something else! Grover walked over to me and gave me a hug and I cried on his shoulder. He whispered comforting words in my ear, but I knew it wasn't going to be okay. It just wasn't…

**Percy's POV**

"I will leave Wisdom Island, at sun rise tomorrow. You better keep your promise." I growled.

"Good, good. I was getting tired of waiting anyway. See you tomorrow in the North Gates." That idiot Luke said then he flew away on his stupid dragon.

I turned around, and my heart broke. I saw Annabeth, but she wasn't that happy, cheerful Annabeth I loved to see. She had tear stains drawn on her flawless face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was a bit messy, and her breathing was hitched from crying. She was wearing a long white dress with golden borders. It was ripped because she ran up here. I saw the way she cried when she heard the screams of her people. I saw the way she would do anything, and everything for her small kingdom. If I truly loved her, I would want her to be happy. And that's what I'm doing.

I couldn't stand to look at her anymore, I walked passed her. I saw a very shocked, Queen Athena. Nico was just standing there wide-eyed (probably admiring the dragon). Grover threw me a sympathetic smile. Diego wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Annabeth. I can't believe I just opened up a road and let Diego have her. I hope he'll make her happy. A small tear rolled down my cheek, and I stormed out of there.

I heard Annabeth's sobs eco down the halls. I shook my head and ran to my quest room. I slammed the doors shut, and began to think about my last day here. I had grown to love Wisdom Island. I knew why Annabeth loved this place so much. It's beautiful beaches, it's friendly people, the crazy animals that live here (Annabeth's Manticore scared the Hades out of me, when I first came).

I looked out the window, and I saw the towns people trying to rebuild their homes. I felt so bad. I had caused this, I brought this evil person to them. I had caused them so much pain, and terror. And just the thought that I would never, ever see them again….See Annabeth again. I threw myself on the bed, and closed my eyes. I closed them so hard, I started to see colors.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I am so sorry." I kept repeating until I fell asleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico, and Grover escorted me to my room. Before I went in, they stopped me.

"Annabeth, we just wanted to thank you. You had made Percy happier than we have ever seen him." Grover said.

"And we also want to thank you, for letting us enter your amazing island. And…were going to miss you." Nico finished.

I felt tears sting at my eyes, and some rolled down my cheek.

"Oh, guys…" I said as I hugged them tightly. They hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you too! So much! I don't regret letting you in, I don't regret anything!" I said as I cried in Nico's shoulder.

"Shhh….Don't worry, Princess Annabeth. Please, visit Italy when you get the chance. I'm sure you'd love it." Nico said.

"I promise I will." I told him.

"Hey! What about me?" Grover said, faking jealousy.

"I'll visit you too, Grover." I said as I gave him one last hug.

"Good Night, Princess." They said before leaving.

"Good Night, guys." I said, as I entered my room.

I changed and went to bed. As I laid down, I got an idea.

Sally's amulet.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am SO SORRY, I haven't updated in like…forever! Please, don't hate me! I promise to update soon and fast. It's just been a really busy week for me. I hope you can understand.**

**I hope you enjoy this sad chapter.**

**(story is a couple of chapters away from the ending) Sad, I know.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Today, was the day I was hoping to avoid at all cost…Today, Percy leaves. Last night had been long, and cold. You couldn't hear any noise throughout the whole town. Everything seemed depressed…sad…dead even. I couldn't sleep at all last night, every time I would close my eyes a picture of Percy would appear, and I didn't want to see him. It just makes me sadder.

I watched as the glowing, red Sun made its way across the color changing sky. I couldn't stop the sun; I couldn't make time go back. I just had to keep going and hope the future will be as bright as the sun is. I went to the bathroom and took a quick bath. After that, I put on a beautiful royal blue dress (even though I despise them). Blue was Percy's favorite color, he said it reminded him of the ocean. Then I put my hair into a neat braid and headed down towards the horse stables. I picked out a white stallion and mounted it. I rode as fast as I could to the Northern Gate.

When I got there, everyone was saying goodbye. Luke, and his hideous monsters were on a ship. Called the 'Princess Andromeda'. Percy's crew was loading everything into their ship, but I noticed there was no sign of Percy. Sally's amulet was in my hand, wrapped around my wrist. I dismounted my beautiful mare, and walked over to Grover and Nico. They were talking to some of the people from town, but when they saw me walking their way, they turned to me.

"This is goodbye, isn't it Princess?" Grover asked, his eyes were a bit teary.

"Not goodbye, Grover, it's farewell. I promised you two I would be visiting Italy, right?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Right, and you better not forget, Annabeth." Nico told me. I laughed.

"I won't." I said, then I gave them one last hug.

They walked away to help get everything settled on the ship. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to come face to face with…Luke. **(A.N./ did you think it was going to be Percy?) **He smiled down at me, and I looked up at him with disgust.

"Do I get a hug?" He asked.

"Never in a million years, Luke." I told him.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying, eh?"

"I'm just glad you will be leaving today, so I won't have to see that ugly face of yours around here."

"Ouch. Too bad, _Princess Annabeth_, you don't know what you are missing out on." Luke told me. I laughed in his face.

"Oh, trust me, I know. And it isn't much."

After I made that last comment, he got angry and walked away. I realize I was being harsh, but…this is the guy who almost crushed my kingdom. The guy who almost killed my people… He deserves that and more.

I felt a pair of eyes looking at my back, and I turned around. Percy and I locked eyes, gray to green. The perfect match. He motioned for me to come over to him, and so I did. As I walked closer to him, I had to force my feet to walk. All I wanted to do was run up to him, hug him, and beg him not to leave. But I don't want to make a scene, plus, I bet this is really hard for him. And if I make a scene, he won't be able to leave. When I got up to him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the garden.

I sat on a familiar large rock, and Percy sat across from me. We stayed quiet for a while, just absorbing each other's presence. Then he spoke.

"Annabeth…gods, I'm going to miss you." He said looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too. I got so used to you being here, when I wake up, at dinner…" I was going to keep going but I saw the look of hurt and sadness in his eyes, and decided it was better to stop. He nodded.

"Promise me one thing, Annabeth. That you will remember me, please promise me that." He begged.

"I promise. Will you promise to remember me?" I asked.

"I don't think I can ever forget you, Annie." He said softly. Usually I would get mad if someone called me 'Annie' but I can let this one slide.

"Take this." I said as I unwrapped Sally's amulet off my hand.

"No she gave it to you-"

"Take it. She told me to give it to you, if I ever saw you. One secret, though. It's not just a neck less, it's a magical one. All you have to do, is say the person's name and location, and then the image will come up, and you can see what they are doing. They only bad part is…you can see me, I can't see you." I explained as I put the golden amulet in his hands.

"So…I can see you, but you can't see me back?"

"Yes, basically."

"Oh. At least, I will always keep an eye on you. Make sure your safe, and out of trouble." Percy said.

"When do I ever get into trouble?" I joked.

"Just to make sure…" Then he placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me.

The kiss was electrifying, and rough. We were kissing like if it was the last time we would see each other…which it was. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We got even closer, if it was even possible. And hugged each other tightly. I didn't realize I was crying on his shoulder until he drew circles on my back, and whispered into my ear.

_Annabeth, please don't cry. You are making this so hard, I promise this won't be the last time I see you. You will find a loophole in all this, and you will me again. And when that happens, I swear to every god that is out there, I will never let you go. Ever._

That made me want to cry even more, but I stopped myself and kissed him again.

"PERCY! PERCY! WE ARE LEAVING! WE HAVE TO GO!" Someone yelled out.

I sighed and pulled away. Percy stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it, and together we walked down to the docks. I held Percy's hand so tightly, but I let it go when we reached the ship. Percy turned and kissed me one last time.

"_This isn't the last time we will see each other, Annabeth. I love you._" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He reluctantly let go and climbed on board. I walked back to the beach next to Chiron, who put his arm around my shoulders. The whole island watched the boats leave. When they were out of sight, everyone turned to look at me, probably to see what I would do. I felt hot tears sting my eyes, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and ran back into the Temple. Not wanting to see anyone for a long time…

**Percy's POV**

As soon as we were too far for the people on the Island to see us, I went into the Capitan's Quarter, and got out my mother's Amulet.

"Princess Annabeth Chase, Wisdom Island." I said to it.

Suddenly the beautiful, large, red ruby started to change colors, then a clear image came out. It was the Temple, and Annabeth was sitting on her throne…crying.

My heart broke into a billion pieces when I saw that. I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Annabeth. Please…don't cry." I whispered to myself.

"I promise I will see you soon. I will never lose hope, I love you Annie. I love you…"

**How was that chapter?**

**Did you like it?**

**I think there is only 2 more chapters, before the story ends. One more chapter, then an epilogue. **

**I'm going to miss writing this story, but…it must come to an end.**

**:'(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	13. Together at last!

**IM BACK! **

**I am so sorry for not updating in...a month. Gosh i feel bad! My internet was messed up and so was my computer! And i was going crazy, not being able to write in such a long time. I was only able to read stories from my Nook Tablet. **

**I will be updating all my stories this week, and i have made it a personal goal to try an update every other day. So keep an eye out for my other updates.**

**I don't want to keep you waiting any more. **

**Here's chapter 13**

**LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY! *Cries***

Annabeth's POV

It's been three years since Percy left Wisdom Island. And I'm not going to lie to you, it's been hard…

I woke up early today, I promised Nico that I'd visit him in his kingdom in Italy. And you really don't want to get him mad. I slowly crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on a white Greek style dress, with golden borders. I let my hair down, and my golden curls reached to the middle of my back. I wasn't going to wear my crown but for some reason Nico specifically told me to wear it. So I placed my silver crown, decorated with different colored stones on my head. My sandals wrapped around my legs, like a vain, and stopped at my knees.

I walked through the halls of my castle, my footsteps creating an echo. I looked around and I couldn't help but think that the room Percy stayed in was just down this hall. I decided to stop there for a quick minute. I opened the white door, and entered the room. It still smelled like him, just like an Ocean Breeze. I walked to his bed and gently passed my hand over the silky bed sheet. It was blue…his favorite color. When my eyes became watery, I decided that was the best moment to leave, before I got too emotional.

When I made it to the Throne Room, Chiron had a big smile on his face. Like he knew something I didn't, which was odd, since Chiron always told me everything.

"Good morning, Princess." Chiron said.

Whoa, wait. Princess? He has always called me Annabeth. He only called me Princess, when he had a surprise for me.

"Good morning, Chiron…" I said suspiciously.

"The boat is ready to leave, Princess. Everything that you need has already been packed."

"Great. All I need is my knife and-"

"It has already been placed in your room on the boat."

"Oh. Then I guess, I'll be heading down to the docks then."

"Have a nice trip!"

"Wait, you're not coming?" I asked him.

"Annabeth, my home is hear on Wisdom Island."

"You make it sound as if I'm leaving forever? I'm coming back in a few weeks, Chiron."

"Don't keep them waiting, Annabeth. Go on."

"Alright, see you soon, Chiron." I said.

I walked to the main doors, and the guards open the doors for me. I smiled at them, and walked to town. After Percy left, and Luke, My mother and I designed the town again. She sent some of the best builders of Greece to help me re-built my town. They did a great job on it too! The buildings were made of solid marble, and it reminded me so much of Greece. Or what I thought it looked like, anyways. I've never actually been there.

The town looked like it glowed. It was early, but the people were already getting their business opened. They greeted me as I passed by, and I said 'hello' to the kids as they got ready for school. I walked toward the Northern Bridge. It's giant gates stood wide open, and guards stood outside talking to one another.

I took a deep breath, not trying to remember the day Percy got on a boat and sailed away forever. I wonder if he was watching me from his mother's amulet? Or if he had forgotten about me? I shook that thought off, and walked toward the boat. It was gigantic, which I really didn't see the point. It's about a week from here to Italy and there wasn't any real reason to take such a huge boat. I guess, since this is the first time I had ever left Wisdom Island they wanted me to arrive to my destination in style.

I made my way to the ship, and got on.

"Welcome aboard, Princess. We well be arriving at Italy in less than a week. I hope you find the ship to your liking." The captain greeted.

He was about thirty, and I recognized him from town. His name was Captain Joe Bold. He had the most adorable little girl named Kaisy!

"Thank you, Captain Joe. The ship is amazing!" I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me.

"I'm glad you like it. Your room is right down this hallway. It says 'Princess Annabeth' on it, so I am sure you will see it. Dinner will be held in the dining room later. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Captain."

**Less Than A Week Later…**

When I arrived at Italy, I got a little more attention than I wanted. And by a little, I mean there were swarms of people with Camaras, talking pictures of my every move. The ship docked, and Nico came on board.

"I apologize for all this. But people just couldn't wait to see you. The lost Princess of Greece, and all." He said.

He was dressed in all black (Which didn't surprise me), and he had brought his guards with him. And they made a clearing that we could wake through. His dark eyes shined with excitement. Just like Chiron's….I wonder what's going on?

As we walked through the small path they made through the crowd, the people just didn't stop talking pictures, and I thought I would go blind at any second. All I kept hearing was 'Wow! She's prettier than I thought!' 'Look at her crown!' 'She's so amazing!' and 'Wait…Where am i?'. That last one confused me, but I ignored it. As we made our way out of the crowd, we got into a black carriage that was waiting for us.

"So where are we going?" I asked Nico. He smiled.

"Well…We were going to head to the castle, but I want to show you something first. I think you're going to love it."

"Really? Is it the Coliseum?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, it's better."

"Better? Hmm…Is it…Ugh, come on Nico! You know I hate not knowing!" I told him. He grinned.

"But Annabeth, not knowing is half the fun."

I shook my head, and stared out the window…I wonder where he's talking me?

A few minutes later, we arrived at Venice, Italy. And it was beautiful! The people all greeted me, and I was thankful they didn't swarm me with cameras. Nico lead me to a gondola and told me to go in it. It was a blue gondola, with a roof, so I couldn't see what was inside. I opened the door and went in, but Nico didn't come after me. Nico closed the door, and stood outside.

"Wait here, I'm going to get something I forgot in the carriage!" He said, then ran back to the carriage.

I sat down, and looked around. Inside it was amazing. Everything was Blue and Silver, my two favorite colors. I couldn't help think of Percy and me. Those two colors seemed to represent us, so much. I looked out the window, and admired the fabulous city. I heard the door open, and I guessed it was Nico so I didn't turn to him. I noticed the boat wasn't moving so I was about to ask Nico why.

"Umm…Nico why aren't we-" I stopped in mid-sentence.

It wasn't Nico who had opened the door and come in….It was Percy. He was standing there, looking at me with his deep sea green eyes, that made my heart skip a beat. Of course! If this belonged to Nico, it would have been all black!

"Percy…" I said, as if not believing he was there.

"Annabeth…" He smiled.

I stood up, and he walked closer to me. Until we were just a foot away. I took a moment to just take a good look at him. He looked older, and more mature. His messy black hair was darker, and he had gotten taller too.

"I thought I couldn't ever see you again." I asked him.

"Well, I swore that I would never see you again…on **Wisdom Island**. But I never said anything about seeing you anywhere else." He smiled.

"I…I never thought of that. Why didn't you do this sooner? Did you have any idea of all the pain that caused me!"

His eyes lost their brightness, and turned a bit dark.

"Trust me, Annabeth. I know what you went through and more. I was hurting too. Plus, I was always watching you. And when you cried, that just made my pain 100 times more hurtful." He said.

"I'm sorry, I caused you so much pain…"

"Don't worry about that. That was the past. Right now, I'm here….with you." He said as he put his hand on my cheek and leaned in….and kissed me.

I didn't hesitate to kiss back, I didn't even think it over. It felt so natural…so good to be back in his arms! I put my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer to him. We kissed for what felt like forever, but sadly we pulled apart for air. I looked into his eyes, and he looked back into mine.

"I love you, Annabeth."

My heart was just about to explode.

"I love you too, Percy."

Then he did something that almost really did make my heart explode.

He got on one knee, and took out a small black box out of his pocket.

"Annabeth Chase, since the first time I meant you, I knew that you were special. And that time I spent in Wisdom Island, made me realize I can't live without you. You are my life, the air I breath, the light that guides me. I want to be with you until the day I die. Will you marry me?"

I felt tears of happiness run down my cheeks, and I nodded.

"Yes, Percy, I will marry you!" I said.

He smiled, and picked me off the ground and spun me around. I laughed. Then he slowed down and set me on the ground. He kissed me, and put the ring on my left hand.

"I love you, Annabeth _Jackson._" He said with a giant smile on his face.

"I love you too, Percy."

**Fin.**

**I am crying. I hate it when stories end!**

**Well, that was it. I promised you a happy ending and you got it.**

**Should I make an Epilogue? Should I make the Wedding? If so, should they have kids?**

**Did you like it?**

**REVIEW!**

**-ChildOfWisdom**

**All great things have to come to an end. Sadly.**

**Last Chapter of I FOUND HER.**

***Tears***


	14. Epilogue

**Here's the Epilogue I promised you!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Today marks 8 months since Percy proposed to me. I'm so excited! Our wedding was amazing, a day I will never forget…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back…<strong>_

_**(Day Before the Wedding)**_

_**Annabeth and Percy were walking through one of the beautiful beaches of Greece. Athena had made sure that her only daughter would be married in her birth place, and Percy had no problem with it. He saw the smile on Annabeth's face, and he couldn't say no. As they walked, on the cool sand, Percy couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew he was being silly, he knew Annabeth loved him, and she would never do anything like not show up at the wedding or something…But he just couldn't shake that feeling. And Annabeth noticed.**_

"_**Percy? Are you okay? You seem kind of nervous?" Annabeth asked. Percy put on his best reassuring smile.**_

"_**It's nothing." He said. But he couldn't get anything passed Annabeth. **_

_**She stopped walking, and turned her body so that she was facing him. She crossed her arms over her chest.**_

"_**Percy, tell me what's wrong. I know something's bothering you." She told him.**_

"_**I'm nervous about tomorrow. I really don't know who you can be so calm right now." Percy said.**_

_**Annabeth's expression soften and she let her hands fall to her side.**_

"_**Percy…I'm also nervous. I'm scared, and worried. But I'm not going to let that ruin my time with you. I know everything is going to be alright. I know you love me, and that you will be standing at the end of the isle tomorrow, waiting for me." She said in a soft tone. **_

_**Percy slowly began to smile, then he went up to her. He gently grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Annabeth laughed, and Percy smiled as he heard his favorite sound in the world. He placed her down, and pressed his forehead against Annabeth's.**_

"_**What would I do without you, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.**_

"_**Well, you would probably be sitting in a dark place, crying your eyes out." Annabeth said seriously.**_

_**Percy laughed, and kissed her cheek.**_

"_**But I have you to keep that from happening…" **_

_**They continued their walk down the beach, and sat at the end of the docks, with their feet just above the water. They stared at the moon, which illuminated the water. The stars were spread across the night sky, the shined brightly as the couple looked around.**_

_**Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and leaned down to kiss her cheek.**_

"_**What did I ever to do deserve you? Do you know how lucky I am to have you, Annabeth?" Percy asked.**_

"_**I'm the lucky one. If it wasn't for your clever mind, I would have never seen you again…I love you."**_

"_**I love you more."**_

_**Annabeth smiled.**_

"_**No you don't!" she said.**_

"_**Yes, I do! It was scientifically proven that I love you so much, no other love can be compared to the one I have for you."**_

"_**Is that so?"**_

"_**Mmmhmm."**_

"_**Well, which scientist was it?" Annabeth asked him. A smile playing on her lips.**_

"_**The one with the lab coat!" **_

(A.N./ I don't think scientist wore lab coats at this time…But just for the story, let's pretend they did.)

"_**Seaweed Brain…They all have lab coats."**_

"_**No, only the fancy ones do!" Percy said as he poked Annabeth is the stomach, making her laugh.**_

_**They spent most of the night being childish around each other. Annabeth threw water on Percy, and he chased her around for it. As they were lying down on the sand, Annabeth noticed the moon was in a certain place in the sky. She knew what time it was, and it was late.**_

"_**Percy, it's already 11 p.m. I think we should head back to the Castle and get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day." Annabeth told her crazy fiancée.**_

"_**Really? What day is it?" Percy joked.**_

_**Annabeth smacked him in the arm, and stood up. Percy stood up a few seconds before she did, and together they walked to the Castle…Hand it hand.**_

_**End of Flash Back…**_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I smiled at the memory…That was one of the best nights of my life. What made me really laugh was at how nervous I was before the wedding ceremony started. As I laughed, my husband (I can't get tired of saying that) sat down next to me, and without knowing the reason, laughed along with me.

"Why are we laughing, Wise Girl?" Percy asked as he laid down in the chair across from me.

"I was just remembering how nervous I was before the wedding."

"You told me you weren't nervous."

"I never said that. I said 'I wasn't going to let those feelings ruin my night with you'."

"Right. At least you weren't as nervous as me!" He laughed.

I laughed.

"Yeah, remember the time when…"

**~FLASH BACK~**

**The Day of the Wedding…**

_**Annabeth was awaken by her bride maids.**_

"_**PRINCESS ANNABETH PALLAS CHASE OF WISDOM ISLAND AND GREECE, GET UP!" They all shouted.**_

_**Annabeth shot up from the bed like a rocket that had been set to fly into the air. She looked at the clock and groaned.**_

"_**It's 5 a.m. why do I have to be up so early?" She asked the girls.**_

"_**Well, one reason is that ITS YOUR WEDDING TODAY! Just incase you forgot." Her Maid of Honor, Thalia said.**_

_**When she came to Italy, she meant Nico's girlfriend, Princess Thalia Lee Grace of Europe. And they quickly became very close friends.**_

"_**Reason number two, we have to get you all dolled up! Everyone, in the entire world, will be looking at you Annabeth. You have to look as gorgeous as possible!" Selena said.**_

_**Annabeth meant Selena at 'Beauty Within', a very famous store her mother owned in Athens. She was one of the nobles of the city.**_

"_**And we have to get the whole place set up! Everyone has been working nonstop since yesterday, to make everything as perfect as it can be. Now, what flowers do you prefer? Roses, or Tiger Lilies?" Juniper said.**_

_**When Annabeth and Percy, travel to Percy's kingdom, Annabeth meant Percy's best friend (and best man) Grover. Grover introduced Annabeth to his girlfriend Juniper, and they also became friends.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah. Just get up, bookworm." Clarrise said.**_

_**Clarisse was Princess of Sparta (Greece's worse enemy), but when Annabeth came she managed to stop the war between the two countries.**_

"_**I'm up, I'm up! What are we going to do first?" Annabeth asked.**_

_**Selena jumped up and down and screamed "Hair!"**_

_**Meanwhile in Percy's Room…**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Prince Perseus Orion Jackson of Atlantis! Wake up, man! It's your wedding day!" Grover shouted in Percy's ear.<strong>_

"_**I'm up!" Percy said, immediately jumping out of bed.**_

_**He smiled as he remembered last night's events, and now he was full of Courage, knowing that he would be married to his beautiful bride in a few hours.**_

"_**Percy, it's 6 a.m. go take a quick shower, so the royal stylist can do…whatever they are going to do with you." Grover said as he patted my back.**_

"_**Alright. Be out in a few." Percy said as he walked into the bathroom.**_

_**(A few minutes later)**_

_**Percy and Grover were walking down to the room that was assigned to dress them up for this occation. They passed by Annabeth's room. Which was closed, and you could hear talking in the inside.**_

"_**Can I check on Annabeth for a minute?" I asked Grover he laughed.**_

"_**Unless you want to die." He said.**_

"_**Why is that?"**_

"_**Percy, if Annabeth has on her 100,000,000,000 wedding dress on, and you see her in it, the girls will kill you. It's bad luck man."**_

_**Percy sighed.**_

"_**Fine, I guess you're right."**_

_**(THE WEDDING)**_

_**Percy was waiting anxiously at the end of the isle. The wedding had the whole population of Greece and Atlantis combined attending. They also had most of the people from Italy there, including the Royal family. The entire countries of Europe and Asia were watching through their T.V's. Percy had no idea it was going to be this huge! It was just a wedding right? Wrong. **_

_**It was the wedding, of the lost princess of Greece and the Son of Poseidon. Athena, Hades and Poseidon sat in the front row. Then the music started playing. Percy looked at the end of the aisle as everyone else. Then…The King of Greece, and his lost daughter started walking down the aisle. Percy felt his heart stop.**_

_**Annabeth had on a white wedding dress. It was strapless, and where the sleeves and color should have been was made of silver lace. The dress had elaborate designs on it, and it reached to the floor. Her hair was put into a very thought out braid, that Percy guess it took hours to get done. Her silver crown was placed on her head, and the veil covered the back of her head. Her make-up was done very simple, which didn't surprise Percy. She seemed to radiate happiness, as she smiled and slowly walked toward him. **_

_**When Annabeth reached Percy, her father gave her hand to Percy, and went to sit next to Athena. Then the ceremony started.**_

(A.N./ Lets fast forward this a little bit…Shall we?)

"_**Do you, Prince Perseus Orion Jackson of Atlantis, take, Princess Annabeth Pallas Chase of Greece, as your lovely wedded wife." Apollo asked.**_

"_**I do." Percy said firmly.**_

"_**And do you, Princess Annabeth Pallas Chase of Greece, take, Prince Perseus Orion Jackson of Atlantis, as your husband?" Apollo asked again.**_

"_**I do." Annabeth smiled.**_

"_**Then, I pronounce you Husband and Wife…You may kiss the bride!" Apollo said happily.**_

_**Then Percy kissed Annabeth, and the crowd went wild.**_

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

"I was so nervous!" I laughed.

"Not as nervous as me. I was so nervous, I thought that I wouldn't be able to say 'I do' and that I would stutter out something crazy." Percy grinned.

"Well…The whole world was watching…"

"Yep…"

"MOMMY!" I heard a voice cry out.

I stood up and ran to the living room. Percy followed.

"What is it, Sophie?" I asked my four year old daughter. She had Percy's black hair but it was curly like mine. And she had my stormy gray eyes.

"I heard a noise coming from the basement!" She said.

I looked over at Percy, and he nodded as he walked down to the basement.

"I'm sure it's nothing, sweet heart." I told her.

"And if there is, I'm not worried. You and Daddy will protect me." She said.

"That's right."

Percy came back with something in his hands. It was making a sound, but he had his hands on his back.

"Daddy what's making that sound?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's…your new puppy." Percy smiled.

"But I don't have a new…YOU GOT ME A PUPPY!" Sofia shouted.

Percy revealed a gray colored wolf pup, with blue eyes. Sofia lost it.

"Aww! It's adorable! Thank you both!" she said as she scooped up the puppy in her arms and ran upstairs to her room.

I laughed.

"That was sweet of you, Perce." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Well…you and that girl take everything out of me." He said.

I laughed some more before I kissed him.

"I love you, Percy Jackson."

"I love you too, Annabeth Jackson." He smiled.

Then….He kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>( PLEASE READ)<strong>

**Well….This is it. **

**That was the longest epilogue I have EVER written. And it was worth every letter I typed. **

**Do you want me to make an Action Packed Sequel?**

**Or do you want me to end it here. **

**It's all up to you. I have so many ideas running through my mind right now.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR GREAT REVIEWS.**

**I WANT TO THANK EACH AND EVERYONE ONE OF YOU THAT FOLLOWED AND READ THIS STORY UNTIL THE VERY END. YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION TO WRITE! **

**I love you all so much! Thank you so much!**

**This is my last Update for the Story: I found her.**

**1-24-12.**

**-ChildOfWisdom.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. I LOST HER, SEQUEL

**COMING SOON IN THE SUMMER OF 2012**

**I LOST HER**

**Many of you have been asking for a sequel for 'I Found her' cough*Hunter Of Artemis* cough.**

**I will be making a sequel, as soon as I am done with at least 2 of my stories, which it will be soon!**

**I will post a summary later on in next week so….i just wanted to let you know.**

**That was it!**

**Thanks!**


	16. Sorry

**I know I promised the Sequel for I FOUND HER to be up by now…but I never expected to move to a new state, start a new school and all…**

**I am SOOOOO SORRY!**

**I'll try to have it up as soon as I finish all my other stories.**

**Forgive me!**

**:'(**

**~ChildOfWisdom**


End file.
